Hell Hath No Fury
by Sharon10
Summary: There's nothing like the fury of a mother. And Nora Hanen will make sure that the man who put her son in critical condition will NEVER forget that. But what happens when she's blindsided by an old love in the process. BoNora
1. Hell Hath No Fury Part 1

This takes place at the end of May, after Daniel is released on bail

she walked down the hallway with confidence though her hands began to shake when she thought about what she had come here to do. Her son was in the hospital with several broken bones and no speech and she should be there with Bo, praying for a miracle. The minute he opened the door, she knew there was no turning back. He tried to close it on her but she pushed her way past him and stepped inside his loft.

Nora: Oh what's the matter snookums? Aren't you happy to see me?

Daniel: What do you want Nora?

Nora: Oh that's simple really. I want a divorce.

He looked at her, in almost a sneering way, with those cold and unfeeling eyes that told her he would do anything to make her miserable.

Nora: See. That's what I thought. I KNEW you would fight me on this. That's why I came prepared.

When she reached into her purse and pulled out a gun, she could see Daniel's expression change.

Nora: Did you REALLY think I wouldn't come after you? You lied to me. You betrayed me. You cheated on me numerous times. You stole from me. And worst of all, you tried to kill my son. THAT my dear husband is a crime that no mother will ever let go unpunished.

Daniel: So what are you going to do Nora? You going to kill me?

Nora: Kill you? Oh No. That would be too good for you. You made Matthew suffer. Now I'm going to make YOU suffer.

Bo had just closed the door to Matthew's room. There was still no change. He was unresponsive to anything the doctors had tried and he was running out of options. Where the hell was Nora now? Her son needed her. He picked up his phone and dialed the number but got her voice mail.

Bo: Nora, it's me. I don't know what the hell you're doing but whatever it is you better stop. Think about it Red. Is he really worth going to prison for? Hasn't he taken enough from you? Listen. Stop what you're doing and get over here. Your son needs you. So do...click...

Bo: I... so do I Red.

He put the phone back in his pocket and stared at the clock. He had to do something soon before Nora made a terrible mistake that she'd regret for the rest of her life. He remembered how she was when she had been forced to kill Collin in order to survive. There was no way in hell he would ever let her go through that kind of pain again. When Viki and Natalie walked through the doors, he felt a sigh of relief.

Natalie: Hey Uncle Bo. Any change?

Bo: No. he's still unresponsive. Listen will you do me a favor?

Viki: You know we will. You name it?

Bo: Stay with Matthew. If ANYTHING changes then call me.

Natalie: Where are you going?

Bo: I'm going to save Nora from herself.

TBC.


	2. Hell Hath No Fury Part 2

Hell Hath No Fury- Part 2

Nora looked Daniel dead in the eyes as she held the gun in his face.  
In all the years she had been on this earth she had never hated  
anyone as much as she hated him right now.

Daniel: Come on Nora. You don't want to do this.

Nora: DON'T tell me what I want. You're in no position to be making  
any demands. For once, I am holding all the cards.

Daniel: You'll never get away with it.

Nora: Won't I? Who's going to miss you huh? Your son? He hates you now   
that he knows you killed the woman he loved. And if you're waiting on  
little miss Paigey. Don't worry about that either. She's trying to  
find a way to manipulate her way back into Bo's bed. Too bad it will  
NEVER happen.

Daniel: How can you be so sure?

Nora: Because she'll have to go through ME first. She hurt Bo once.  
She won't get the chance to do it again. Same goes for you. (Pause)  
You think anyone would convict me for taking out the garbage huh?  
You went after a child. MY Child. My son may never walk again. He's  
not speaking to anyone, including his parents. YOU did that to him.  
And it's my job to make sure you PAY for that.

Daniel: and how exactly do you plan on doing that huh? You'll never  
get away with it?

Nora: Why not? I'm just making sure that Justice is served. Nobody  
would EVER put me away for THAT. I mean really. (She started  
putting on those fake tears) Oh I'm so sorry. I... I thought he was  
going to kill me. I did what was necessary. (She looks at him) Who  
do you think they'd believe Daniel? A psychotic killer or a woman who   
almost lost her son and was afraid for her own life? You tell me. 

Daniel: So what? That doesn't mean you'll get away with it.

Nora: Sure I will. I could shoot you in the middle of the Marti Gras  
and nobody would touch me. It's a mother Paragitve to seek justice  
for their children. And you know what? I wouldn't regret it.

Daniel: So why don't you just get it over with? If you're going to do  
it just do it already?

Nora: Is that what you did to Jen when you killed her? Did you just  
do it? And Matthew? When you came at him, was it fast. Or did you  
make him suffer? (Pause) That's what I want for you. I want you to  
know the kind of pain that they did. (Pause) But I'm not going to kill   
you Daniel...I'm just going to make sure you know how it feels to think  
your going to die... to be helpless and alone and scared out of your  
wits. You won't know when it's coming Daniel. Kind of like this Gun.  
(She began to press the lever) But it WILL come. And it will be slow  
and painful. And it will probably sting for a while. But (She shoots  
the gun and hits the wall.) Next time I won't miss Daniel. You hurt  
my son. Now I'm going to break you. One way or another you will be  
brought to your knees. NOBODY messes with my babies.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. As if on cue, Bo walked in.

Bo: What the hell are you doing? Don't you realize that you could be  
charged with assault? 

Nora: So what? I don't give a dam about what happens to me. If  
Matthew will be safe then it's worth it.

Bo: What he needs right now is his mom. I don't care how angry you  
are. I'm not letting you do anything that will take you away from  
him. 

Nora: Don't worry Bo. Daniel and I were just having a little chat.

Bo: Really? About what?

Nora: I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to fight me on the  
divorce?

Nora noticed the look on his face.

Nora: What's going on Bo? I know that look.

Bo: not here. Not in front of the garbage.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

Nora: What the hell is going on? Why did you look at me like that? I  
KNOW you know something. What is it?

Bo: Well for a change. I have good news. You can't divorce Daniel  
because you're not really married to him.

TBC


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Part 3

Nora turned to look at Bo, Obviously surprised by his words.

Nora: What exactly are you talking about Bo? Of course I'm married to that creep? I was there remember.

Bo: Don't play that card with me Red. This isn't a joke.

Nora: Do I LOOK like I'm laughing? Just spit it out already...

Bo: Well, You may have gone through with the ceremony but it wasn't legal.

Nora: Excuse me?

Bo: Are you deaf? Nora, I said it wasn't legal. Aren't you listening to ANYTHING I'm telling you?

Nora: Well pardon me Mr. High and Mighty... I'm having a little trouble catching up here. As far as I knew when you took marriage vows that meant it was legal. What are my missing?

Bo: It's only legal when one of them isn't already married?

Nora: What are you trying to tell me? That Daniel was...  
I'm going to kill him... I'm going to...

Bo grabbed her hands and stopped her from making a scene.

Bo: Would you just LISTEN to me for a second. I wasn't talking about Daniel...

Nora: Well what are you... (She gives him that "Annoyed" Look when it dawns on her.) Oh No. No you are NOT telling me we're still married...

Bo: Sorry sweetheart... looks like you and I are still very much bound by the law...

Nora: But how? I filed the divorce papers Bo. So did you. (Looking him dead in the eyes) You DID file them didn't you? I mean you WERE the one who wanted this divorce like yesterday.

Bo: No I didn't. You did. You couldn't sign those papers fast enough.

Nora: Yeah. Cause you WANTED me too. I finally just signed them so you could be happy. Are you saying you didn't want the divorce Bo?

Bo: I... uh...

Nora: Bo?

Bo: Look... When I filed the papers, I kind of...

Nora: What? You did what?

Bo: Your going to think this is really stupid... I KNOW I did.

Nora: Oh stop beating around the bush Buchanan. Out with it. What exactly did you do?

Bo: I kind of forgot to sign them...

Nora: YOU DID WHAT?

Bo: Look, I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind that day. I guess I just sent them in without signing them.

Nora: And we're just hearing about this now because?

Bo: Apparently they couldn't' find me.

Nora: That's BULL. Your part of the Buchanan family. They would never have a hard time finding you... So... give me the truth Bo or I'm really going to get mad and you DON'T want that do you.

Bo: Oh God... Please not that. The world should be spared from Nora's Buchanan's temper. Heaven help us all.

Nora (Staring at him with the" Look"): Don't get funny with me Buchanan. I'm in NO mood.

Bo starts pacing the floors.

Nora: You have five minutes Bo... or I swear to God your going to regret it.

Bo: All right fine. I lied. I knew that we weren't really divorced.

Nora: YOU WHAT?

Bo: I said...

And before he knew what hit him, she had slapped him.

Nora: You better have a dam good reason for this one Buchanan.

TBC


	4. Hell Hath No Fury Part 4

Bo was staring at Nora as she waited for him to answer, and not very patiently either. He struggled to find the words to tell her what he had avoided all these years.

Nora: I don't have all day you know.

Bo: Would you relax? You're making me nervous here.

Nora: You SHOULD be nervous. Why would you lie to me Bo? You've never done that before.

Bo: I know and I'm sorry. The truth is that when I found out we weren't legally divorced my first thought was to go file the necessary papers. I wanted you to be happy you know.

Nora: Ok? So what happened to change your mind

Bo: Well, you were presumed dead? I hardly could tell you then?

Nora: It took that long for you to find out?

Bo: You and I both know that the legal loopholes can go on for a long time. I don't really know what happened. Maybe it was like the way it was with Matthew's paternity. I don't know. All I know is that when I received the papers, I thought I had lost you anyways and it just didn't matter. 

Nora: And when I came back?

Bo: At first you didn't even know me. I could hardly tell you then. Then you thought we were still together and I couldn't tell you then. By the time I got around to thinking I could tell you the truth, you remembered that you killed Collin and I didn't want to add to your pain.

Nora: So you kept on lying? How is that better?

Bo: Its probably not. But I didn't know what else to do Nora. I was trying to protect you. 

Nora: But why didn't you tell me when I got engaged Bo? Didn't you think I had a right to know I was about to become a bigamist.

Bo: That's probably the worst crime of all Nora. I didn't want you to know.

Nora: Why?

Bo: because then you'd insist on going through the legal channels and getting a legal divorce.

Nora: Isn't that what you wanted?

Bo: No. No its not. Then you'd be married to one of those creeps who never really deserved you. That drove me crazy. So I lied.

Nora: I don't get it Bo. If you didn't want a divorce then why didn't you just tell me?

Bo: Why didn't you tell me? You say you didn't want one either? Why didn't you tell me?

Nora: I asked you first.

He paused briefly before continuing...

Bo: I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you'd tell me it was over for good. I didn't want to hear those words Nora. I couldn't hear those words. It just about killed me to walk away from you.

Nora: All this time, I always thought you hated me.

Bo: Nora, I could never hate you. I hated what you did. It destroyed me. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But I could never hate you. I love you too much for that.

TBC.


	5. Hell Hath No Fury Part 5

******Hell Hath No Fury- Part 5**

There was a moment of silence as they struggled to comprehend what was going on in the moment—still not sure if it was dream or reality. Nora was finally the one to break the ice.

Nora: I don't get it Bo. If you loved me then why didn't you just tell me? You HAD to know that I would have taken you back in a heartbeat. And if you didn't then you're either blind or stupid and I don't know which is worse.

Bo: I was afraid that you would choose—God I don't know _what_ I thought. I guess I was afraid it would be too late. I can't exactly claim ignorance when it comes to the way I treated you. I knew dam well what I was doing—and there's_no_ excuse for any of it.

Nora: You're right Bo—there _isn't_. You were a first class jack ass. We'd _both_ be lying if we pretended otherwise and there's been_enough_ lies already. But Bo—even after all of that—you _had_ to know what I didn't exactly make a secret of—that if you had come to me—if you had said those three little words that I've wanted to hear for so long—and you can take your pick because there's _two_sets of them—I would have run into your arms and held you like I was never going to let go because even though I don't condone what you did, I still love you. How can you be blind enough not to KNOW that?

Bo: Nora, I wish I knew why I did HALF the things I did. Maybe if I had reacted differently, Matthew wouldn't be in the ICU and you and I would be together.

Nora: Are you saying that's still what you want?

Bo: What if I am?

Nora: Then I'm going to need to see some proof?

Bo: How's this for proof…

He stepped forward and took her face in his hands. There was a moment where they just stared at each other—knowing perfectly well what was about to happen and being powerless to stop it. And then they were in each other's arms kissing like there was no such thing as tomorrow. They had completely lost track of anything but each other. So much so that they had almost forgotten they were standing right outside Daniel's hotel room. She was pinned up against the wall as his mouth crashed down on hers and began to explore the passion that had been buried for so long. Her hands began to loosen his tie as she returned the kiss with equal passion. When the elevator doors opened and they heard the faint whispers of" get a room," from one of the patrons, they suddenly realized where they were. With a hint of embarrassment, they pulled away from each other.

Nora: I guess we need to take a step back here—

Bo: Why? Nora, did you NOT hear me when I said we're still legally married?

Nora: Oh believe me—I heard you.

Bo: Then what is this all about?

Nora: Bo, our son is in the hospital—the man I thought was my husband is responsible—and you and I—we can't just pretend that none of this happened just because the law considers us still married. And by the way, that's going to take some getting used to—I still haven't seen the papers?

Bo: Do you want to?

Nora: Yes. I want to see everything. If I'm going to wrap my head around ANY of this, I need to see the proof. But first—

Bo: What? Nora, you're not still thinking—

Nora: Someone has to take care of him Bo. The law isn't going to punish him…

Bo: So what? You're just going to walk in there and shoot him? Do you realize that if you did that you would be sent to prison without a trial because there are a dozen of people who could place you right outside his door and do you honestly think he's going to lie for you? Nora, THINK. You can't go off on some hair brained idea just because you're angry—

Nora: Oh I'm WELL passed ANGRY Bo. That bastard almost killed my son. I want him to SUFFER.

Bo: And he will…but not if YOU have to suffer too. Who wins then Nora? What's going to happen to Matthew?

She still held the gun she had in her purse and was about to put it away again when Bo stopped her.

Bo: Give me the gun Nora…

When she hesitated, he looked her square in the eyes.

Bo: The gun Nora. You and I both know where you got it? Give me the gun.

She slowly realized she had no choice and put it in his hand. He looked at her when she started to cry and let her fall into his arms.

Nora: I'm sorry I took your gun Bo—I just-

Bo: I know. You wanted him to pay. Believe me sweetheart, he will.

When they started to walk away, Bo suddenly realized he had to deal with the current problem at hand.

Bo: I don't want you to think that I'm shutting you out because you're a woman but I need you to go wait in the car. I have to have a chat with Daniel—and I can't have you there when I do. You had your shot—let me have mine?

Nora: Bo—You're not—

Bo: No Nora. I just want to make sure he's not going to try to do something stupid and have you arrested.

She didn't wait in the car but she did let him have his moment by waiting outside the door. Bo walked in and before Daniel could say anything he slugged him.

Bo: THAT was for Nora and Matthew. Now we're going to chat about why you're going to turn yourself in. And if you _don't_ do_everything_ I say, you are going to be one sorry SOB.

TBC


End file.
